mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity
Sentai Filmworks | network = Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa | network_other = Chūkyō TV, Tokyo MX, Sun TV, TV Saitama, AT-X | first = April 5, 2009 | last = June 21, 2009 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese visual novel developed by Lump of Sugar. It was first released as an adult game for the PC on July 11, 2008 in both limited and regular editions, and is followed by an all-ages release for the Xbox 360. ''Tayutama is Lump of Sugar's third title along with their previous titles Nursery Rhyme and Itsuka, Todoku, Ano Sora ni.. The gameplay in Tayutama follows a linear plot line which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the four female main characters. Tayutama has since then received a spin-off title, Tayutama: It's Happy Days, and has received several transitions to other media: a manga adaptation, illustrated by Japanese illustrator Yukiwo and serialized in the manga magazine Comp Ace; an anime series was produced by the animation studio Silver Link, and began its broadcast in Japan on April 5, 2009; a drama CD adaptation; and an Internet radio show to promote the anime adaptation. Gameplay The gameplay in Tayutama requires little interaction from the player, as most of the duration of the game is only spent on reading the text that appears on the lower portion of the screen, representing either dialogue between characters, or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Every so often, the player will come to a "decision point", where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options. The time between these points varies and can occur anywhere from a minute to much longer. Text progression pauses at these points and depending on the choices that the player makes, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are four main plot lines in the original release that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each of the heroines in the story. This is increased to five plot lines in the Xbox 360 version with the extended scenario for Nue. To view all of the plot lines, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make different decisions to progress the plot in an alternate direction. Plot Setting and themes The main part of Tayutama takes place in a town called , which houses various landmarks such as the which the main characters attend, and the . Sousei Academy consists of two departments: a notorious all-girls department named , which stems its roots from the Sousei Girls' Academy established during the Meiji period; and a recently added coeducation department named . The campus grounds are separated into two parts which houses the two separate departments. Students attending the Flawless department lives in a dormitory across from the school building, which is separated from Slightly's school building and schoolyard by a small forest. The supernatural is a recurring theme in Tayutama. The mythological race is worshiped by the Yachimata Shrine, official website|publisher=Lump of Sugar|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-03-22}} and is able to take shape in various forms such as humans. Various characters also possess supernatural abilities, such as Yuuri who excels in shinto studies, and Mashiro who is a Tayutai. Yumina gains wings which enables her to fly, and Ameri can also command a Tayutai. Mifuyu is favored by Nue, a Tayutai, and is physically powerful enough to engage a Tayutai in battle. Principal characters The player assumes the role of , the protagonist of Tayutama. Yuuri comes from a family that presides over the Yachimata Shrine, and holds a vast knowledge in shinto practices. He takes an interest in automobile maintenance, and also aspires to be an auto mechanic or designer. , the main heroine of Tayutama, is a Tayutai girl who is the materialization of the goddess . She falls in love with Yuuri soon after being left in his care, to the extent that she wishes to marry him. She has a high understanding of spiritual powers, and strives to create a world where both humans and Tayutai can coexist together. Several characters also become involved in Yuuri and Mashiro's attempt. , another heroine, is Yuuri's energetic and outgoing childhood friend. She frequently carries around candies which she often shares with others, and actually has a slight crush towards Yuuri, but is unable to carry her feelings further. , also a heroine, is Yuuri's stepsister who resided with his family until his mother's death. She is often shy and quiet in front of others, and takes an interest in activities such as drawing and cooking. Yumina transfers into the Flawless department early in the story, and often voluntarily takes care of the household chores for Yuuri's family. , the last of Tayutama heroines, is an honor student from the Flawless department. She is calm and intelligent, and is skilled in various activities such as kenjutsu. Story The story of Tayutama revolves around the male protagonist Yuuri Mito, a third year high school student who is a descendant of the Mito family of the Yachimata Shrine. One day during spring break, Yuuri and his friends Ameri and Sankurou discover a wooden relic which bears mysterious symbols in the school's woods. The relic turns out to host the Tayutai race which the shrine worships, but is deemed to be insignificant for preservation by the school, and will be demolished to allow the school grounds' expansion. Yuuri later sneaks into the school to transfer the relic's spirits, after coming to the conclusion that destroying the relic may be harmful. As he performs the ritual, he accidentally summons Kikuramikami no Hime, a Tayutai goddess who explains the belligerent relationship between humans and Tayutai, and materializes as a young girl, hoping to maintain a mutual relationship with humans. The relic is then destroyed after an accident caused by Ameri, which accidentally releases the entire Tayutai race, among whom are Nue and Oryu, two other influential Tayutai who hold humans in low regard. Development Tayutama is the third title developed by Lump of Sugar, after their previous titles such as Nursery Rhyme. The producer for the visual novel is Kawauso, who has also been the producer for Itsuka, Todoku, Ano Sora ni.. Scenario for Tayutama was worked on by Chihiro Fumikata, official website|publisher=Lump of Sugar|language=Japanese|accessdate=2009-03-28}} which is the writer's first work on a visual novel. Art direction for the visual novel was provided by Fumitake Moekibara, while the music was composed entirely by Shigenobu Ōkawa. The entire development team, with the exception of Fumikata, has worked on Lump of Sugar's previous title Itsuka, Todoku, Ano Sora ni., while Moekibara and Ōkawa have also worked on Nursery Rhyme. Release history Tayutama was first released for the PC on July 11, 2008 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition contained the game itself, a vocal collection CD, an official fan book, character portraits, and a phone strap; the regular edition did not contain the aforementioned extras. A spin-off title of Tayutama, titled Tayutama: It's Happy Days, was released on May 29, 2009 in both limited and regular editions. official website|publisher=Lump of Sugar|language=Japanese|accessdate=2009-05-13}} The limited edition of the spin-off contained the game itself and a visual fan book with short summaries of the game's characters, illustrations, conception materials, and an interview with the game's development team. An all-ages version for the Xbox 360 published by 5pb. was originally announced for a release date of July 30, 2009, but was later delayed for a release date of November 5, 2009. The Xbox 360 version contains remastered graphics, additional music, and additional scenarios for Nue, a supporting female character being promoted to a heroine. It was released in both limited and regular editions, and the limited edition contains the game itself, a phone strap, and a drama CD adaptation. Adaptations Manga Tayutama was first adapted into a manga series drawn by Japanese illustrator Yukiwo, who is also known for his previous manga adaptations of the visual novels Gift and Clear. The manga began its serialization in the manga magazine Comp Ace January 2009 issue, first published on November 26, 2008 by Kadokawa Shoten. January 2009 issue|publisher=Kadokawa Shoten|accessdate=2009-04-01|language=Japanese}} Anime A Tayutama anime adaptation was first announced in Enterbrain's Tech Gian magazine on December 20, 2008. The anime series was produced by Silver Link, directed by Keitaro Motonaga and written by Makoto Ueda. The anime was first exhibited as a video at Media Factory's Spring Anime Festival in the Ryōgoku KFC Hall in Tokyo, on March 29, 2009. The exhibition featured a public showing of the anime's first episode along with Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom and Queen's Blade respective episodes, and also talk shows featuring voice actors from the three series. The anime began its televised broadcast in Japan on April 5, 2009 on the Chiba TV broadcasting network. The anime has been picked up for release in North America by Sentai Filmworks, and will be distributed by Section23 Films. The complete collection will be released on March 16, 2010. Music The visual novel Tayutama has four main theme songs, the first opening theme , the second opening theme , the ending theme , and an insert song "Cherry". Both the first opening and the ending themes were sung by Haruka Shimotsuki, while the second opening theme and the insert song were sung by Kicco. There are also four additional insert songs, one for each heroine and was sung by their respective voice actresses. The insert song for Mashiro is "Marital Vows"; the insert song for Ameri is ; the insert song for Yumina is "Flower Doll"; and lastly, the insert song for Mifuyu is "Rainy Pain". The first music album release was a maxi single entitled "Shunkan Suparain". The single contains the theme songs "Instantaneous Spline" and "Cherry", and was released on June 27, 2008. The game's original soundtrack was released on July 9, 2008. Of the thirty-one tracks collected in the album, two are the theme songs "Through the Spring Sky" and "A Rainbow-like Color". Another maxi single, titled "The Fine Every Day", was released on April 22, 2009. The single contains the opening theme for the anime, "The Fine Every Day", and the opening theme for Tayutama: It's Happy Days, , both sung by Kicco. Reception Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity was the second most widely sold game on Getchu.com for July 2008, only falling behind Little Busters! Ecstasy, and was also the sixth most widely sold game of the year. The game was also the twenty-seventh most widely sold game on the website for the month of April 2009. The game received two awards from the 2008 Bishōjo Game Awards panel, a Silver Prize for graphics, coming behind Akabeisoft2's G Senjō no Maō, and a Gold Prize for character designs. Tadamoto Ōsawa, the lead editor of the Japanese bishōjo magazine BugBug, praised Moekibara for his appealing character designs for heroines, and cited Mashiro as a character appropriate for the award. References External links *[http://www.lumpofsugar.co.jp/product/tayutama/index.html Lump of Sugar's official Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity website] *[http://5pb.jp/games/div2/tayutama/ 5pb.'s official Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity website] *[http://www.lumpofsugar.co.jp/product/happydays/index.php Tayutama: It's Happy Days official website] *Anime's official website * Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fantasy video games Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Romance video games Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games ko:타유타마 ja:タユタマ -Kiss on my Deity- zh:遊魂 -Kiss on my Deity-